Only Female In The Den
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Eve was the only girl in her family. After her parents died she and her seven bros found home in a den. Will her relationship with her bros go up a notch? WARNING: Gore, fighting, incest, lemons. MY FIRST STORY TO HIT 1,000 VIEWS! I looked back at this story and I'm embarrassed at the sheer condition of it. So I'm re-writing it out of shame. Hopefully, it'll be better than before.
1. Chapter 1 (Re-written)

*Eve's POV*

In my family I was born as the only girl and I was the youngest out of my seven brothers. My name is Eve (How original) and I'm a Eevee. I have red fur while my bros have blue fur.

My bros would always play with me, least I think they did, such as: licking me constantly, ruffuling my fur and kissing me a lot. Though I knew they only did it to show affection.

"I don't want to evolve! I want to stay the same." I was on my period again. At night I would sneak out and talk to myself. "I wish I could stay the same!" I spoke to nobody in particular. Until I found a small rock at the lake I would usually go to. I felt compelled to pick up the rock so I did so and walked to the lake. "I wish and want to never evolve!" I speak into the rock.

"Are you sure?" I look around for the mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" I turn around and look in all directions.

"Do you wish to never evolve?" I look down in confusion.

"Yes. I wish I couldn't evolve at all." I agreed.

"Are you sure?" The voice sounded as if it cocked its head.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Your wish is granted." Then, the rock stuck to my skin and slowly went inside my skin. I felt no pain so I didn't cry out but I was still pretty startled.

"Lil' sis?" My oldest bro stood there. Dean.

"Yes brother?" I turned to him and put on my 'Nothing happened' face.

"What are you doing up this late?" My brother walked towards me and looked into my amethyst eyes.

"It got cold in the den so I walked around the den and took a break here." I looked back into his fire red eyes.

"Would you like me to curl around you then?" He asked. I blush furiously

"O-Okay." We walked back into the den and I walked to my set of leaves. My bro immediately hopped on me and curled round me, his tail accidentally jabbing my vagina. I let out a quiet yelp and he looked at me. I pointed to where his tail was and he blushed before moving it and then we went to sleep.

*Dean's POV*

I can't believe she didn't yell at me when I touched her area, most girls would have. It felt weird when I touched it and found myself enjoying it.

Wait! She's my fucking sister! I can't seriously be thinking about mating with my own flesh and blood!

Oh who am I kidding? 'Course I do.

I found myself staring at Eve's sleeping form. Her chest moving up and down as she breathed and her face a picture of peace. I smiled and snuggled closer before dozing off myself.


	2. Chapter 2 (Re-written)

*Eve''s POV*

I woke up and my bro was still asleep. I look around and everyone was still sleeping until I felt the need to sneeze. I sneezed and everyone jumped on me. They started to lick me and kiss me over and over.

"Little sis wants us to kiss her if she woke us up!" My youngest brother spoke up. Isacc.

"Can you please get off me?" I shouted. The boys laughed before kissing me more. I jumped up and , and after a few tries it worked, they dived off.

"Did you sleep well lil' sis?" Dean again.

"Yeah." I looked at him."

"Let's go find some berries for breakfast." My middle oldest bro spoke up. Mark or as I call him. Marky-moo.

"Okay Marky-moo." I giggled with everyone laughing until Mark started to furiously kiss and lick me. He hopped off and we headed for the forest. After about 2 hours of searching for non-poisonous berries I came across some berries I never seen before. I walked up and smelled them. They had a sweet lemon smell. I ate one to see if it was poisonous and after swallowing I collapsed on the floor.

*Dean's POV*

I was running through the bushes when I found a small caterpie.

"Hey there friend!" He had a jolly smile.

"Hi!" I returned the smile.

"Do you know there's a red Eevee that probably ate some kind of berries?" I lost all colour to my face.

" Where?" He points me to my left and sure enough Eve is laying there next to a new kind of berry. I picked Eve up and headed back to the den. When we arrived I placed Eve on her bed. I ran to grab a few berries and around half hour later I returned. I picked up the berries in my mouth and realises I would I have to lip-lock with her.

"Forgive me Eve." And I lip-locked with her and chewed the berry letting the mashed berry fall into her mouth.

*Eve's POV*

Dean has been dropping berries in my mouth for a while and it tastes horrible. I feel like throwing up but I need to hold it in. He drops the last berry in my mouth and my eyes open wide as he's still lip-locking with me. He closed his eyes so he's obviously enjoying it. I'm enjoying it too so I closed my eyes.

*Dean's POV*

We've been kissing awhile before I broke for air. We stare into each other's eyes. I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." I whispeed into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

*?'s POV*

The lady in her den has a mate it seems. But she's still a virgin and ripe for the taking.

"When do we attack?" My brother came up to me.

"Tomorrow." I replied.

"But my dick hurts from no release!" He moaned.

"Nice to know. But still tomorrow." I walk off to the camp to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 (Re-written)

***Eve's POV***

I woke up and my bro was asleep on me. I shook him awake and rolled him off me.

"Awake already sis?" I giggled at his joke but blushed when I remember last night. He chuckled before walking up to me and kissing me on my lips.

"I remember too." He hugs me. I hug him back.

"I'm gonna go walk to the lake for a swim." I state. He nodded and laid back down on the floor. I leave and arrive at the lake after about a minute and just sit on the bank when I get a feeling in my womanhood.

"Not now." I knew what it meant. I was in heat. I jumped in the water and swam in the refreshing water for a bit before I got tired. I hopped out and dried myself and started to walk home.

"Hello." I turn to face the husky voice. A fully black Eevee walked towards me and stops in front of me.

"Hello." I look at him with a hint of suspicion in my voice.

"Are you in heat?" He smells the air and smile at me.

"Yes." I look at him and can't help but shiver at his smile.

"Cold?" He cocks his head.

"Kinda." I look at the floor. He walk towards me and hugs me. Until a certain something prods my area. I push him off me.

"What?" He looks at me with watery eyes.

"Your... Thing." He looks down before turning round and walking off. I turn to do the same but am stopped by two larger Eevee's.

"Where are you going?" They start to walk towards me. I turn around but the same black dog is behind me. He forces me to the floor and he smiles as he looks down from on top of me. I scream as his penis rubs my vag.

 ***Dean's POV***

I was daydreaming before I heard a scream. Everyone heard it and woke up. We ran to the screaming to see Eve pushed onto the floor by three bigger Eevee's. My brothers snuck into the shrubbery around us for a surprise attack.

"HEY!" I shout at the three as we stop near them. The black one looks at me and cocks his head.

"Oh, it's your mate." He looks at Eve. Mate?

"What's one gonna do against three?" I smile before whistling and my six other brothers step out from the bushes. After a minute of battling the two Eevee's who were with the black one had fainted. The black one looks up and let's go of Eve. Eve jumps up on the black one and begins to bite at his neck. His screams slowly died down as Eve's jaw got redder with his blood. I run and pull Eve off of him and hug her. She was crying.

"Eve... He's dead." I whisper in her ear. She hugs me back and proceeds to wail on my shoulder. My brothers begin to dispose of the three would-be rapists.

"He tried to take my virginity." She said between sobs and pants.

"Well he can't now." I smell the air and the scent leads me to Eve's lips.

"Something wrong Dean?" She looks at me.

"Why does your pussy smell nice?" I cock my head. She looks away and goes red.

"I-I'm in h-heat." She looks back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU HAVE YOUR LEMON AND YOUR INCEST! SO STOP SCREAMING ME TO WRITE IT!**

*Eve's POV*

I look at my bro before making my choice.

"Brother, I need you.." I look at him with lustful eyes.

"I-I." He stumbles over his words. I push him on his back and jump on him.

"I love you Dean. I love you the most because you helped through everything that hurt or stopped me. You remind me of our parents which is my favourite feature. Next to a certain 'something'." I confess my love to him.

*Dean's POV*

I just lay there as my sister expresses her true feelings about me. I just stared into her eyes.

"I love you too sis. You were the only one who listened to me and didn't yell at me when I did a bad thing. Like when I touched your parts." She blushed at the mentioning. She bit her lip as she had waited for this answer for a long time. She lunged her lips onto mine as she passionately kissed me. After what seemed like eternity she stopped and rolled to the side while holding her hind legs apart. Her vagina was dripping wet as it thought that she had found her mate.

"Dean. Make me yours forever." She stares at me and I roll on top of her while placing my ever growing erection at her entrance.

"Ready?" She nods her head and I slowly push in. Her moans were easily audible from a long distance and she only got louder the deeper i went. I stopped when i hit her hymen and she nodded her head and I thrust my hips, taking both our virginity's. She screamed in pain but I kissed her to ease some of it. After a minute or two she looked at me and I started to thrust my hips.

*Eve's POV*

I've never felt this kind of feeling before. From when mybrother first entered me and he broke my hymen, I screamed in pain but he kissed me until it went away. I told him to go slow at first but now he's pumping me hard.

*Dean's POV*

"Harder Dean! Harder!" My sis begs between moans. I smile before pistoning faster. I felt a feeling go to my cucumber.

"Sis! I think i'm about to-!" I grunt.

"Me too!" Her tounge hangs out her mouth. I thrust a few times and the feeling becomes unbearable.

"I'm Cumming!" My sister cries out and a warm substance goes over my cock.

"Where sis?" I stare in her eyes.

"Inside me. I want to carry your young." She looks back into my eyes. I thrust one last time and i cum deep inside her. Rope after rope of my hot seed shoots into her womb.

"I love you sis." I kiss her and lie on top of her and go to sleep.

"I love you too." She kisses my head and goes to sleep.


End file.
